Printing systems, such as copiers, printers, facsimile devices or other systems, may be capable of reproducing content, visual images, graphics, texts, etc. on a page or a media. Some examples of the printing systems may include, but not limited to, thermal printers, inkjet printers, laser printers, and/or the like.
A typical thermal printer includes a thermal print head that has one or more heating elements. These heating elements may be individually or collectively energized to perform the printing operation. Examples of the thermal printers may include thermal transfer printers and direct thermal printers. Typically, in thermal transfer printer, content is printed on the media by heating a coating of a ribbon so that the coating is transferred to the media. It contrasts with the direct thermal printing where no ribbon is present in the process.
In label thermal printers, a cut point on a print media, such as a label, needs to be presented under a cutter blade for cutting the label. Thereafter, to prepare for printing next label, the print media retracts back to the beginning of the next label and the same process is repeated thereon. However, based on such technique, the presentation of the label cut points and the retraction time of the media may add up to about one extra second between the labels. Thus, the printing speed slows down thereby degrading the throughput of the label thermal printer cutter.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional methods for enhancing the throughput of a thermal printer cutter. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.